kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi making his way to his homeroom class, having come to school late. He is greeted by Watase who mentions that Taichi missed his "sweetheart" making a scene during the morning class. Taichi is baffled by who Watase is referring to and assumes he means Iori. Watase teases Taichi, pointing out how Iori is the first person Taichi would think is his sweetheart. Taichi becomes flustered, but is concerned about what Watase meant by "scene." Settling at his desk, Taichi is approached by Inaba who questions why Taichi was late. When Taichi begins explaining that his desire was unleashed, Inaba chastises him for speaking out loud about the phenomenon. Getting back on topic, Taichi explains that the desire that was unleashed was his subconscious desire to sleep in. As a result, Taichi, without even waking up, continued to sleep and during his slumber, he was completely immune to his alarm clock and Rina's attempts at awakening him. The two then turn their attention to a melancholy Iori who laments how she also had a desire unleashed earlier. While taking a quiz in the morning, Iori ended up flamboyantly shouting in the middle of class; her impulse to break the room's silence being unleashed. What annoys Iori the most though, is the fact that no one was bothered by her scene and thought she was just being her usual self. Having expected a disaster by now, Inaba comments how tame the two's desires are. Later that day, at the clubroom, the gang discuss how Yui did not come to school again. Aoki mentions how when he called Yui earlier, she stated that she would return to school when everyone has forgotten about her arrest. Aoki begins letting his anger get the better of him, muttering how he'll make Heartseed pay for what he's done to Yui. Inaba suddenly orders Aoki to describe Yui with five words and he instantly begins listing several of Yui's attractive qualities, but then frustratedly shouts that he needs more than five. Inaba asks if Aoki feels better, explaining that it's good to let their emotions out every now and then. Aoki adds that if he gets angry, he'll just think of Yui and he'll be able to overcome it. Iori mentions how she is still worried about Yui, and at that moment, Taichi's impulse to help Yui unleashes. Springing to his feet, Taichi makes his way for the door and Inaba, realizing his desire has unleashed, orders everyone to stop him. Muttering how he needs to help Yui as soon as he can, Taichi continues to struggle even with Aoki and Iori holding him back. Inaba is awed by the power of Taichi's selfless freak tendencies and commands Iori to embrace Taichi, believing they can override Taichi's desire to help with a lustful desire. Iori is hesitant but agrees to do so if it's for Taichi's sake. Suddenly, Taichi snaps out of his impulse and demands his friends unhand him. Later, Iori concludes that their impulses aren't unleashed for very long and will peter out if it's something they can't achieve immediately. Aoki adds that the most dangerous impulses will be heat of the moment desires that are influenced by their surroundings. Iori exclaims how impressed she is that Aoki figured that out, which annoys him. While Iori and Aoki bicker, Inaba expresses how worried she is for Taichi, recalling how he came close to killing himself for Iori's sake, and that was before their impulses were being unleashed. The next day, Iori informs her friends that Yui was absent from school once again. Inaba begins worrying that Yui finally broke from the pressure of the phenomenon and Iori decides that they need to visit her after school. Arriving at the Kiriyama residence, the gang greet Yui over the house's intercom but Yui tells them not to enter. Iori asks if it's because she doesn't want boys in the house, but before she can elaborate, Yui's mom greets the gang and welcomes them inside. Knocking on the door of Yui's room, Yui denies her friends entry. Everyone expresses their concern for Yui, but she adamantly refuses to let them enter, insisting that she will return to school soon enough. Inaba, fed up with waiting, threatens to announce Yui's body measurements and Yui immediately opens the door for her friends. Once inside, Inaba asks if Yui is avoiding school out of fear of the phenomenon, which Yui feebly confirms. Yui elaborates that she's ashamed and terrified of herself, believing that, regardless of whether Heartseed unleashed her impulse or not, deep down, she truly did want to hurt those boys. Inaba tells Yui to stop playing the victim and hiding like a coward but Yui claims that she's hiding to protect other people from herself. Losing her patience, Inaba declares that Yui doesn't understand their situation. Her friends try to calm her down but Inaba continues lecturing Yui, progressively raising her voice as she explains that hiding won't help because Heartseed will only become bored, and when he does, he will take potentially dangerous measures to make things interesting again. Inaba continues her rant, accusing Yui of endangering everyone by hiding. Yui, wracked with guilt and fear, begins to cry, sobbing that she doesn't know what else to do. Inaba mercilessly demands she stop feeling sorry for herself and that crying won't solve anything. Iori shouts at Inaba, snapping her out of her rave. Coming back to her senses, Inaba, wracked with guilt, apologizes to Yui, claiming her impulse must have been unleashed. Yui continues to sob, pointing out that even so, Inaba meant what she said. Iori goes to comfort Yui as everyone remains speechless. Inaba turns away, ashamed. The next day at school, Taichi enters his homeroom only to find Iori snapping at Setouchi. Setouchi explains that she only wanted to know if Yui is ok, but Iori, having her impulse unleashed, furiously demands Setouchi leave her alone since she doesn't know what's wrong with Yui, either. Iori comes back to her senses and tries to excuse her behavior, but Setouchi is not so easily pacified and accuses Iori of looking down on her. Watase suggests Taichi do something, but Taichi can't find the courage to step in. He looks over to Inaba who similarly remains unresponsive to the dispute, instead she chooses to leave the room. Suddenly, Fujishima breaks up the argument, defending Iori by claiming a lot of people have been asking her about Yui and she has become stressed as a result. Iori states that she is terribly sorry for her behavior and Setouchi chooses to forgive her. Watase is in awe of Fujishima's diplomatic skills, but Taichi is more worried about Inaba. Later that day, Taichi comes across Inaba who is on her way home. Taichi invites her to visit Yui again, but Inaba refuses to join him, stating that her presence would only make things worse. Taichi asks if that's also the reason why she neglected to assist Iori, and Inaba confirms, adding that she also won't be coming back to the club for the same reason. As Taichi begins explaining that Yui needs them now more than ever before, his impulse unleashes and he accuses Inaba of turning her back on her friends. Inaba retorts that not everyone is as selfless as Taichi and he should leave her be. Taichi lectures that that's no excuse to ignore her friend who is clearly in pain, but Inaba will have none of it, demanding Taichi not force his beliefs on her. Taichi expresses his disappointment in Inaba, stating how he never thought she would give up on her friends. Inaba is left visibly hurt as Taichi snaps out of his episode. Turning her back to him, Taichi can only watch as Inaba quietly walks away. Back at the clubroom, Iori sadly comments on their situation as Taichi laments how Inaba isn't answering his calls. Taichi asserts he will apologize to Inaba the next time he sees her and Aoki comforts his friend, believing that Inaba will forgive him. Iori, fed up with doing nothing, springs into action, declaring it's time for them to visit Yui once again and the boys agree. At that moment, she receives a text from Yui who tells her friends not to visit her... Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Kizu Random arc